


Сука, проебался в свои шестнадцать

by rwhe



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Feels, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pathos, допустим слэш, меня взяли на слабо, но я вообще не уверена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwhe/pseuds/rwhe
Summary: нужно было оставаться дома.





	Сука, проебался в свои шестнадцать

— Пацан, не рыпайся.

Чжэнси дергается — ему больно. Ладонь Чэна закрывает половину лица, голову кружит от запаха металла и кожи. Чжэнси хочет вздохнуть грудью, но не может — и захлебывается сдержанными вдохами. Вместо вдоха вдруг получается сухой всхлип; Чжэнси жмурится, стараясь не удариться в истерику, когда Чэн на него шипит и наваливается всем телом, вжимая в стену.

— Бога блядского… Чжань Чжэнси, послушай меня, — Чэн не давит, но страхом сковывает. — Хочешь вернуться к своему ненаглядному? Тогда ни звука.

Чжань бы закричал и заплакал бы, но в горле пересохло. Нужно было оставаться дома, думает он, нужно было постучаться к сестре, помочь ей с домашкой и на один хотя бы день послать Цзяня на хуй. Какое же дерьмо, блядь.

Ладонь Чэна мешает дышать; Чжэнси слепо и дико таращится на порванный пакет и рассыпанные по асфальту апельсины. Он пытается заставить свое нутро перестать дрожать, заставляет себя поверить, что скоро все закончится и что без воздуха побыть еще чуть-чуть — совсем не страшно. Лицо Чэна сосредоточено и очень близко, и Чжэнси, скосив глаза, прислушивается до звона в ушах.

Все внутри обрывается и ревет сиреной, когда над головой свистит пуля и слышно, как она врывается в чью-то плоть.

Кто-то с надрывом стонет; Чжэнси вытягивает голову, чтобы посмотреть, но Чэн кладет свою тяжелую ладонь ему на затылок и роняет: «Не высовывайся». Чжань упирается лбом в его плечо и шагает на веру, крепко зажмурившись.

Глаза Чжань открывает уже не на складе, где широко и опасно, а в проулке, стены которого так высоки, что внутрь не проникает солнца, и глаза Чжэнси таращит в попытках привыкнуть к полумраку. Рядом Хуа Би облокачивается на стену и трет ладонями свое лицо.

Чэн харкает кровью и с блеском в своих глазах заглядывает в его.

— Я норм, — Хуа Би кивает на Чжэнси. — Если любимый его поранится, он тебя не простит.

У Чжэнси глаза широко распахнуты и сухи, руки напряжены, зубы стиснуты до боли. Чэн чувствует: Чжань готов драться. Чэн подходит к нему аккуратно, как к дикому зверю, с раскрытыми ладонями и не прерывая зрительного контакта.

— Пацан, — говорит он, — порядок?

Чжэнси принимает протянутую руку, встает на ноги, не помня, когда упал, и сдержано кивает. Чэн, позабывший братскую ласку, шлепает его ладонью по плечу как-то неумело. Ребенок не дергается, но жилка на шее истерично пульсирует; Чэн въедается в нее жадным взглядом.

— Пойдем, — вдруг говорит Чэн и сжимает предплечье Чжаня, надеясь успокоить, унять бушующие в его крови адреналин и страх, — посидим где-нибудь.

Звякает ложка о керамический краешек чашки; хрипит музыкальный автомат свою последнюю песню в стиле инди-поп и с треском замолкает. Чжэнси трет щеку подушечками пальцев. Официантка в голубеньком платьице и белом фартуке прянично, с благодарностью улыбается на чаевые и уходит. За стеклом Хуа Би подпирает бедром капот машины и курит.

— Прости, если… — Чэн крутит пальцем вокруг своей сулы; на лице Чжэнси в это же время сходят малиновые отметины пальцев. — Я переборщил.

— Мне самому не стоило дергаться. К вечеру пройдет, — Чжань жует губы и хочет отвести взгляд, но, словно взяв себя на слабо, смотрит Чэну в глаза. Чэна даже смешит эти честность и упрямство.

Чжэнси, повертев в руках стакан воды со льдом и сделав неохотный глоток, упирается взглядом в край стола. Желание сказать что-то такое действительно глупое, что-то о том, что все в порядке и нужно только пойти домой и выспаться, Чэн запивает глотком кофе.

В его глазах много грусти, думает Чэн, и много усталости. Чжэнси по-детски переплетает пальцы и зависает пустым взглядом в никуда. Чэн говорит складно, будто слова долго зрели в его голове и в конце концов созрели, и легко, словно Чжэнси обязательно поймет:

— Говно случается, ок? Дальше, насколько мне известно, будет только хуже. Советую тебе забить и просто… быть поблизости.

От Чжэнси осталось только имя, и он поднимает глаза. Чэн ловит свою дрожь и сжимает ее в кулаке: глаза Чжэнси — пусты, говорит он бездушно и тихо.

— Спасибо, Хэ Чэн.


End file.
